


curve your little spine and tell me you're mine

by 3ffloresce



Series: Of Leather, Sex, and Violence [3]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Rough Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ffloresce/pseuds/3ffloresce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Strife is a new teacher at the problematic school of Youths of Gabriel's Sanctuary High School, a school known for it's high crime rate and the state the building it's in. All crumbling concrete and bricks, put together in the early 1900s. He discovers just how bad it all is.</p><p>Parvis is his least favorite student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	curve your little spine and tell me you're mine

**Author's Note:**

> More Sleazy Leather AU! This time with Strife. Hope you enjoy!

Parvis had walked into Will’s life suddenly with a swagger in his steps, jeans riding low on hips that he swung when he knew Will was looking. And he looked. He looked and looked, it was hard not to.

It was Will’s first day teaching and he was rushing to his class when he caught sight of Parvis again, all shiny black leather and dark eyes full of promise. Will met those dark eyes in class and he wore a smirk like he knew what he was thinking. He moved up to the front row, legs spreading with an obnoxious stomp of his boots. Will remembered him licking his lips.

He purposefully got into trouble constantly and at last Will gave him detention for a couple days along with a couple students who had cheated on a test he had handed out.  
An hour passed and the students left. Parvis still sat there, up front, and smiling.

"What are you doing? Detention is over." Will said, raising an eyebrow.

The grin turned filthy and he tried his hardest to ignore it. Parvis stood and made his way over to Will’s desk to sit on it. He leaned back and spread his legs with a grin.

"Oh but Mr. Strife I think I deserve something more."

Will’s hands clenched at the armrests of his chair and shook. “Parvis… I have no time for your games.” He growled through grit teeth.

Parvis leaned forward and grasped Will’s shaking fists. “You don’t? What a shame…” He was so close, too close.

Will shoved him back and pinned his wrists to the smooth wood of his desk. And, oh, it was a sight to see to see Parvis on his back under him, dark eyes hooded under thick lashes and a smirk like he had won. The shiny black leather jacket he wore spread out under him like crumpled, burnt wings and for a second Will wondered if Parvis was some personal demon sent to ruin him.

He arched prettily, a show, and Will saw the slight rise of his ribcage through the thin material of a well worn band tee.

"Come on, daddy." Parvis whispered, breaking his train of thought.

"Come on… "

Will let go of Parv’s wrists to let his hands roam under his shirt. His skin was softer than he had thought and rough with body hair. Will ran his palms over nipples and felt him shift with a soft exhale. Parv’s hands found their way to the buttons on Will’s shirt and his legs wrapped around his waist, pulling Will in and god he felt him, half hard and grinding on him. Cool fingers slid over Will’s collarbone and he hummed, pleased.

"You’re gonna feel me up all day or are you going to do something, daddy?” Parvis tilted his head coyly and grinned sleazily.

"S-Shut up, Parv." Will flushed right red, he could feel it. Parvis laughed.

"Ooh, how threatening."

Will bent down to shut him up with a kiss, a little too rough with a clash of teeth and he was still grinning so he bit Parv’s full lower lip just to hear him whimper. Parvis gripped cropped blond hair and ground against him shamelessly with a chorus of whimpers and moans. Will bit him again. Shaking hands reached for Parv’s belt and Will fumbled until his pants opened. He gasped into Parv’s mouth when Will discovered he wore nothing underneath. Parv’s hands squirmed in between their bodies to Will’s belt, undoing it quickly to force a hand into his pants.

He grinned. “Big boy, huh?”

Will shuddered and tore at his jeans, pulling them down as far as he could before Parvis kicked off a boot until his pants dangled from one ankle. He spread his legs invitingly and Will was all too pleased to take his place between them to kiss Parvis again.

He groaned against Will’s mouth until he pulled away, his face flushed and lips red for the abuse of rough kisses. Will swallowed thickly and idly thought about that personal demon theory.

Parvis shoved a packet of lube into Will’s face with a smile that was too sweet. “Well come on. Fuck me, Mr. Strife.”

Will breathed shakily and grabbed the offered lube, tearing it with his teeth and squeezing a dollop onto his fingers. Parvis sprawled and spread his legs further for him. Carefully, Will pressed a finger into him, then another after he hummed with pleasure and squirmed.

"Get on with it, Strifey I’ve taken bigger things just come on!" He whined.

"Strifey?" Will asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you prefer daddy?" Parvis looked up at him with a smirk and a waggle of his eyebrows.

Will blushed and ducked his head away. “Err uh no no Strifey is just fine. Just…” He stopped mumbling and pressed another finger into Parvis, causing him to moan sweetly.

He kneed Will in the ribs. “Get on with iiiit!” He was pouting now.

Will rolled his eyes and pulled his fingers out. Parvis whimpered and Will took in the sight of him again. All flushed, breathing heavily with one boot on, his jeans dangling from an ankle and that leather jacket still on him. Will swallowed thickly, finding himself short of breath, and slicked himself up with the remaining lube before positioning his cock at Parv’s slicked entrance. Parvis wrapped his legs around Will’s waist and pulled him in, making the slick head of his cock slip inside him. They both uttered a moan and Will couldn’t help driving himself in until he bottomed out.

Will momentarily lost himself in the feel of him, all heat and clenching down on him. Parvis wrapped his arms around Will’s neck, slipping fingers under the stiff collar of his shirt to feel the heated skin on his neck.

"Move, already. I’m not glass!" He rolled his hips and Will’s breath caught in his throat.

A low rumble of a growl escaped him and Will thrusted into him, steady and deep. Parvis dug his nails into Will’s shoulders and bit his lip, trying and failing to keep his noises to a minimum. Will would’ve loved nothing more than to hear everything he had to offer but suddenly he was all too aware of the situation he was in: Will was fucking a student on his desk. The smell of sex permeated the room now along with the smell of cheap cologne and cigarettes that stuck to Parvis and now would surely stick to Will.

Will picked up the pace, grabbing roughly at his hips, drove into him with abandon. Parvis couldn’t keep down his noises then, yelping and whimpering high in an increasingly staccato rhythm and muttering a litany of curses. “Oh fuck yeah, give it to me come on daddy you fuckin—”

He pulled Will down and bit into his shoulder hard, making him groan through grit teeth. Parvis rolled his hips frantically and Will felt the brush of his knuckles as he stroked himself at a hurried pace. It gave him a sudden rush at the whole of the situation, this boy with bleeding noses and bandaged knuckles at his mercy and whining so pretty. Will’s thrusts became rough and he felt heat curl low in his stomach from his on coming release.

Parvis met him dead in the eye, smiling all while moaning a little too loud and making Will worry. “Are you going to cum in me? You should! Imagine how good I’d look. I’ve been told I look really pretty with an ass full of cum. You should see!” He barked out a laugh.

Will grit his teeth and reached a hand out to entangle his fingers in Parv’s hair to bring him into a rough kiss. The thought of other people seeing Parvis like this, spread out and flushed red making pretty noises, made him pull at Parv’s hair and slap his hand away to stroke his cock fast and rough. Parvis arched his back taut like a bow and gasped, squirming and twitching, digging his nails into the soft skin on Will’s shoulders. He sobbed his release, dirtying up the threadbare band tee he wore. Will felt his thighs twitch.

He buried his face into Parv’s shoulder and let out a shaky, drawn out groan as he came and filled Parvis with a few shaky, sporadic thrusts. Parvis huffed a laugh, grinning like the cat that got the cream. He sat up and tugged at Will’s loose tie to kiss him again, sweet and chaste. Will moaned into the kiss, feeling a little undone at the seams.

Parvis pulled away, still smiling. “You did really good, Mr. Strife. A plus!”

Will stared dumbfounded.

He carefully pulled out and Parvis breathed shakily, then smirked. He leaned back again and pulled his thighs back with his hands, showing off his abused hole that steadily leaked a trail of cum. His own cum, Will thought with slight panic.

Parvis laughed. “Oh, don’t go and have a stroke, Strifey! It’s alright, we had fun, hm? Oh, but I think I’ll be sore for a while you got kinda wild there.” He pulled up his jeans with a lift of his hips and a wiggle. “Now, where’s my boot?” He scowled.

“W-What? Alright? I mean… we just… Parvis, I could get in serious trouble here!” Will frantically pulled up his pants and righted his shirt and tie.

Parvis scoffed, hopping off the desk with a slight stumble. “Oh, please. Like I’d tell. If you don’t tell, I won’t! Simple as that.” He walked over and picked up his boot, tugging it on with a couple hops and winces.

The door suddenly opened and Will jumped, running frantic hands over his hair. Kirin stepped in, smiling gently as he towered over both Will and Parv.

“Oh, am I interrupting something?” He asked with a tilt of his head.

“No! No no, nothing at all I mean, Parvis had detention and—”

“Strifey here fucked me good and hard, wanna see?” Parvis interrupted, grinning again.  
Will stumbled over words and stuttered. “W-Wha but n-no! You said you weren’t going to tell! Parvis!” His voice had risen an octave as he flailed hands at Parvis.

Parvis shrugged. “Kirin’s different.” He hopped over to Kirin’s side who wrapped a possessive arm around him with a raised eyebrow.

Will contained himself from dropping his jaw. He swallowed thickly and thought about what exactly he had stumbled into as he eyed Kirin’s broad hand slide into Parv’s back pocket.

Kirin smiled, all warmth and good mannered. “I hope Parvis wasn’t too much of a menace. We will see you around, Mr. Strife.”

And with that they left, hands in each other’s back pockets, leaving Will to collapse onto his desk chair. He ran a hand through his hair and did not, absolutely did not, have a mild panic.


End file.
